Planemeld Obverse
|gold reward = |type = Dungeon Quest |creatures = Skeletal Foot Soldier Zombie Xivkyn Lacerator Skeletal Assassin Xivkyn Flagellant Xivkyn Bulwark The Iron-Swathed Glutton The Adjudicator Dremora Morikyn Dremora Sunderer Dremora Churl Crematorial Guard Winged Twilight Grievous Twilight Spiderling Spider Daedra The Scion of Wroth The Planar Inhibitor Lightning Aspect Molag Kena |dlc = Imperial City }} Planemeld Obverse is a quest available in . Background The Daedra have occupied the White-Gold Tower, and I have agreed to help Moth Priest Terran Arminus retrieve an Elder Scroll left inside the Tower Library. Quick walkthrough #Enter the White-Gold Tower # #Recover the Scroll #Defeat Clivia's Guards #Find Clivia Tharn # #Stop Clivia # #Talk to Sister Terran Arminus Walkthrough Enter the Imperial City Sewers. A number of Imperial Archers, Imperial Infantry, and Imperial Menders may be found here, guarding various passageways. Sister Terran Arminus and Clivia Tharn may be found having an argument at the foot of a staircase. Clivia Tharn: "My patience grows thin, sister." Sister Terran Arminus: "We've had our differences, but when have you ever known me to be wrong?" Clivia Tharn: "Yes, yes, I suppose that's true. A few more moments then. After witnessing this, speak to Sister Terran Arminus: "You're finally here! You stink of blood, but I thought you'd smell fouler with everything you've been through. You'd think I'd be used to it by now." :What are you talking about? "Absolutely nothing. And everything.' How would you like to help a humble Moth Priest and the Empress Regent herself with an urgent, even critical task?" ::What task is this? "One destined for you. Daedra have overrun the White-Gold Tower. We would flee if it were not for a certain relic left in the halls above. We need to get it back. The existence of the Empire depends on it." :::I'll help you get it. What is it? "The relic is an Elder Scroll, sequestered in the library of the White-Gold Tower. It's surrounded by the minions of Molag Bal. But they can't get to it―not yet. We hope to get to it first. But we need you to take us through the throne room to reach it." ::::How do you know all this? "It was written in the Elder Scroll in question. I was its keeper, and am destined to become so again, with your help." ::::Tell me about this Elder Scroll. "It's very old. Very secret. And it told me of events to come. It told me that we have great work to do, you and I." :::::What do you mean? "It's... easier to show you. Come, we have a throne room and an Elder Scroll to reclaim." ::::::Persuade How do you know all this? "It was written in the Elder Scroll in question. I was its keeper, and am destined to become so again, with your help." :::::::What evidence do you have? "A good question! The Scroll doesn't help with that part. But you've trusted the words of others before, on whim or by necessity. You could leave, I suppose. Doom us all. Doom my cat. I like my cat." ::::::::Persuade You're not helping. "You're supposed to help me!" ::::Who are you, exactly? "I'm the last of the Moth Priests remaining in the Imperial City. And with me are Empress Regent Clivia Tharn and her personal guard." :::::Where are the other Moth Priests? "Tending to their studies, I'm sure, elsewhere in the world. Elder Scrolls and Daedra don't mix." ::::::So why is there an Elder Scroll here? "I left it here before the Daedra invaded. Not carelessly! On purpose." :::::::Why? "You'll know more in time. Come, let's retrieve it." If you speak to Clivia Tharn, she will have the following dialogue: '''Who are you?' "Don't you recognize the ruler of the Imperial Empire when you see her? I am the Empress Regent, and I've returned to claim the Ruby Throne from these Daedra. "They've sullied it long enough." :What's an Empress Regent? "There's no hope for people like you." ::You plan to retake the Tower? Why not call for reinforcements? "These few are all I could muster. My most trusted. The generals assure me there are more defensible targets than the Imperial Palace, than the Ruby Throne. They refuse to support this assault It's near-blasphemy." If you speak to Micella Carlinus, she will have the following dialogue: "Sister Arminus assures us you're to play a vital role, today. Of course, she also said that we have no idea how lucky we are we haven't been whisked into the cosmic beyond. And then she laughed about it." :Is Sister Aminus sane? "You'd better hope she is. You're the one who agreed to help her." If you speak to Cordius Pontifio, he will have the following dialogue: "I don't care how great the Moth Priest says you are. The Palace should be reclaimed under the banner of the Empress Regent. Don't make a mess of this." :What's going on here? "That you agreed to a task you don't understand fills me with unease. Clivia Tharn is mounting an offensive to retake the Tower. It was to be a glorious day before you appeared. It should be the Empress Regent who retakes White-Gold for the Empire." Walk up the steps toward Otho Numida, who will have the following dialogue: "The Priest made us wait all this time... for you? I expected an army. I hope you know what you signed up for, stranger." :What's going on here?: "Like most of the city around us, the White-Gold Tower has been occupied by Daedra. Every attempt to retake it has meet with failure. But with the return of the Empress Regent, hope, too, has returned. We are prepared to make a final assault." ::The Empress Regent was missing?: "We thought she was among those killed when the Dark Anchors first assaulted the city. But she has returned, alive and well, ready to take back the Tower." Continue forward into the next room and walk up the ramp to your left. At the top, turn to your right and climb up the ladder to Green Emperor Way. When you reach the outside, the White-Gold Tower will be visible a ways ahead of you. Walk forward, bearing right through the arch. There will be several enemies waiting beyond, including Skeletal Foot Soldiers, zombies, and a Xivkyn Lacerator. At this time, the Lacerator will shout, "White-Gold Tower is now the gravestone of the Empire." Defeat them and move forward, down the steps to your right. Continue down the path, now bearing left, and you will encounter additional enemies, including Skeletal Assassins, zombies, and a Xivkyn Flagellant, who will say, "The two thrones will be joined." From here, go right toward the columns near the outer wall, and go up the hill. Once there, you will encounter more zombies and skeletal assassins, as well as a Xivkyn Bulwark. After killing these enemies, you will see a path directly to the entrance of the tower guarded by The Iron-Swathed Glutton, a unique Flesh Colossus. After killing him, enter the tower through the door labeled "Imperial Throne Room." at the center of the throne room.]] At the center of the throne room are three prisoners and The Adjudicator, a unique harvester, who will say, "The Throne belongs to Molag Bal now, your verdict is death, like the mortals before you!" while killing the prisoners. The Adjudicator will not attack you if you are still near the door, but will become hostile when you get closer. It will launch balls of energy at you, and during the fight it will say, "I sentence you to eternal suffering." Once you kill it, your objective will be to recover the scroll. Go through the hall on the south side of the room and enter the door labeled "Imperial Guard Quarters." Once inside, walk up the steps and down the hall to fight the skeletal foot soldiers and Dremora Morikyn ahead. Walk past the first wooden barricade and enter the doorway to your left, where Sister Terran Arminus will be waiting. When you reach her, she will say, "Smash those rifts or be overwhelmed!," after which more Dremora Morikyn, Dremora Sunderer, and Dremora Churl will appear. One of the enemies will shout, "Flank, now!" Kill the Dremora and go through the northern doorway. In the next room, turn left and you will encounter skeletal foot soldiers, skeletal assassins, a Dremora Morikyn, a Xivkyn Bulwark, and a Xivkyn Lacerator. Once they are dead, continue south and enter the door labeled "Lower Elder Scrolls Library." In the library, walk up a small flight of stairs and follow the path. You will quickly encounter a Xivkyn Flagellant, skeletal foot soldiers, and skeletal assassins. Defeat them and move on. Later, you will have to kill the Crematorial Guard, a Daedroth. After doing so, enter another door labeled "Lower Elder Scrolls Library." The next chamber is much wider and has a stone pedestal at the center. Here, Sister Terran Arminus and Clivia Tharn will begin talking to each other: Sister Terran Arminus: "Hold. The Scroll is here." Clivia Tharn: "Where? There's nothing!" Sister Terran Arminus: "This is where I left it. Give me a moment. You'll see." After saying that, Sister Terran Arminus will approach the pedestal and it will light up with blue energy, revealing the Elder Scroll. Clivia Tharn: "The Elder Scroll!" Sister Terran Arminus: "It's not ready. Don't touch it!" Clivia Tharn: "The Scroll is mine. Kill them all!" Micella Carlinus: "As you wish, Empress." Clivia Tharn touches the Elder Scroll and a shockwave blasts the rest of the party back, and the ceiling of the library disintegrates. Clivia will then tell her personal guard (Cordius Pontifio, Micella Carlinus, and Otho Numida) to kill you and Sister Terran Arminus. Kill all of Clivia's guards. After doing so, Sister Terran Arminus will say, "I had hoped the scroll was wrong about Clivia. Go. Find the Empress Regent." If you speak to her, she will say, "I suppose the scroll is never wrong, but I had hoped... Go. You have to find her. All the pieces are in place to bring about a conclusion—for good or ill." Head west and enter another door labeled "Lower Elder Scrolls Library." In the library, there will be a Speaking Stone to your left. Activate it, and an image of Clivia Tharn and General Valerius will appear: General Valerius: "Empress Regent, I arrived as soon as I could. How can the Imperial Legion serve, your highness?" Clivia Tharn: "General Valerius, I need you to spare me a regiment of your elite." General Valerius: "I... of course, but for what purpose? The Imperial City is crawling with Daedra." Clivia Tharn: "Just a single regiment. Have them report personally to me. I require the upmost secrecy about this. They will serve in your name." General Valerius: "As you wish, Empress Regent." Continue through the passageway and enter the door labeled "Shattered Void." Within, you will see a large amount of floating debris, with thunderclouds in the sky. Walk forward and you will be greeted by hostile Winged Twilights and Grievous Twilights. Sister Terran Arminus will say, "Ready yourself! Daedra are coming through!" After defeating the initial group, she will say, "Prepare for battle!" as even more appear alongside a Dremora Morikyn. She will then say, "My spell has revealed the rifts. Destroy them!" After doing so, enter the door to the north labeled "Imperial Battlemage Quarters." In the Imperial Battlemage Quarters, walk up a staircase and approach the second Speaking Stone. Activate it and listen to the resulting conversation between Clivia Tharn and General Valerius: Clivia Tharn: "General! I'm certain that you have plenty to do today, how can I help you?" General Valerius: "My officers report you requested Legion members directed to your personal service. May I ask why? Do you intend to feed them to the Daedra as well?" Clivia Tharn: "Mind your tone, I already apologised for the incident. I am no strategist, but your men did not die in vain." General Valerius: "I won't grant this request." Clivia Tharn: "It's an order from your Empress, general." General Valerius: "With all due respect—" Clivia Tharn: "I know of the personal posting you made, general. Wasn't your daughter injured in a recent attack?" General Valerius: "Is that a threat? The healers say we can't risk moving her out of the city, and those guards—" Clivia Tharn: "Are the only thing keeping the Daedra away from your landship, but they're also a waste of military resources. I'd be happy to leave them be if you cooperate. Consider it." Afterwards, go forward and to the door on your left. Within the next room, you will have to fight several spiderlings and Spider Daedra. Then, enter a doorway on the western side of the chamber and kill the spiderling, Xivkyn Bulwark, and Spider Daedra in the hallway. Go down the hall southeast and kill the two Crematorial Guards you encounter. Then, go up the staircase and enter the door labeled "Shattered Void." There, Sister Terran Arminus will say, "The Planemeld is as majestic as it is terrible. I guess it's mostly just terrible. To arms! The Daedra are coming!" Several Dremora Morikyn, spiderlings, and Dremora Sunderers will have to be killed in this area. Sister Terran Arminus will continue, "The Elder Scroll was right about you. Let's move!" Go through the gate to the northwest and walk up the ramp to the right. Another Crematorial Guard will be in the way. After killing it, Sister Terran Arminus will say, "Stay calm. Everything you see is just your mind trying to make sense of merging realities." Farther along the path is The Scion of Wroth, a Daedric Titan which must also be killed. After defeating it, Sister Terran Arminus will begin talking to Clivia Tharn, who can be seen through the gate behind The Scion of Wroth. Clivia will activate a pedestal at the center of the next area and the Inhibitor Pinion will appear from it. Additionally, a fireball will emerge from the pedestal, revealed to be a flame atronach called The Planar Inhibitor. Sister Terran Arminus: "This won't end well for you, your majesty. Leave the scroll. Stop this!" Clivia Tharn: "You underestimate me, wretch!" When this happens, speak to Sister Terran Arminus. She will say, "The portal ahead will take you to the Tower's top, to Clivia and the Dark Anchor. You must face her before she completes her work!" Then turn around and fight The Planar Inhibitor, who will say, "I will burn your very souls!" and "Come! Face darkness and flame!" In combat, she will say, "How much can you endure?," "Let the heat take you!," and "Your will, against my flame!" Sister Terran Arminus will then say, "She's calling for help! Attack the rifts!" The Planar Inhibitor will release flames and say, "All will perish here!," "There are flames enough for all!," and "Nowhere to run, mortal!" The Planar Inhibitor will then engage with another attack of multiple flames in concentrated areas, saying, "Become one with the fire of Coldharbour!" "Succumb to flame and shadow!," "Weep in Coldharbour's light!," and "Embrace my flame!" Later, The Planar Inhibitor will release blue flames and say, "Test your flesh against my flame!," "Writhe in my flame!," "Dance with me!," and "Nothing will remain of you!" Sister Terran Arminus will shout, "My spell has revealed the rifts! Destroy them!" After a number of attacks, the Planar Inhibitor will fall to the ground and stop fighting temporarily. At this time, she will say, "I can't control it!" She will quickly get up again and resume combat, after which point Sister Terran Arminus will say, "There! Attack the rifts, she calls her allies!" If you are killed, The Planar Inhibitor will say, "White-Gold belongs to Molag Bal. All Towers will follow!" and "White-Gold has fallen. Existence itself will follow." She will also say, "You, and all of mortalkind will be forgotten." However, when she is eventually defeated, she will shout, "I'll remember this!" and "Death won't stop me!" Sister Terran Arminus will follow it up with, "After her! The time has come. You must face her before she slays us all!" Just after killing The Planar Inhibitor, or at the Pinnacle of the White-Gold Tower, speak to Sister Terran Arminus again. She will have the following dialogue: "It's time for you to face Clivia Tharn. I don't know what stake she has in this, but it can't be in the Empire's interest. You'll find her through the portal ahead, at the top of the White-Gold Tower. Divines go with you. And my cat." :Why would the Empress Regent betray her people? "I couldn't sense her motive from the Elder Scroll—it said something about "shadow of shadows." The Scrolls are never wrong, but I wish I understood why she's doing it. It's like I don't know her anymore." ::Why? You believed everything else. "Clivia Tharn was haughty and selfish, but she was an Imperial from head to toe. She'd never betray Cyrodiil. Not like this." :::People have their reasons for siding with the Daedra. "No. There's more to it than that. For one thing, the Empress Regent I knew was too aristocratic to open doors for herself." Afterwards, go through the door behind her labeled "Imperial Regent's Quarters." Inside, go up the staircase and defeat the spiderlings, Spider Daedra, and Crematorial Guard that appear around the bend. Continue and fight off yet another Crematorial Guard. Then, enter the doorway to the north and kill the Xivkyn Bulwark, Xivkyn Flagellant, and Xivkyn Lacerator inside. After doing this, activate the third Speaking Stone in the room. Another image of Clivia Tharn and General Valerius will appear: General Valerius: "Empress Regent, these troops movements, they're nonsensical." Clivia Tharn: "They are necessary. The Waterfront District must be defended." General Valerius: "Empress, that district holds no strategic value. You'd be sending these men to die for nothing." Clivia Tharn: "Why do you continue to oppose me?" General Valerius: "Why do you insist on playing general? I must refuse this, Empress." Clivia Tharn: "Than the Elder Council will hear about the extra postings, your questionable command decisions." General Valerius: "Get in line." Clivia Tharn: "This means war, general." There is also an Investigation Note on the ground. Reading it will reveal that General Valerius may now be dead, and that a member of the Mages Guild set up these Speaking Stones to capture evidence of Clivia Tharn's "erratic" behavior. Head through the eastern doorway and fight the Crematorial Guard there. Then, travel up the staircase and enter the door labeled "White-Gold Tower Pinnacle." Once through the door, walk up the hill toward the Dark Anchor. You can speak to Sister Terran Arminus now, and she will repeat the same dialogue about you having to face Clivia Tharn on your own if you had spoken to her right after defeating The Planar Inhibitor. After speaking to her, activate the glowing portal to the left of her. You will be transported to the very top of the White-Gold Tower, where you will finally face off against Clivia Tharn. At the pinnacle, you will see four Lightning Aspects directing energy toward the center of the tower, where a Xivkyn named Molag Kena is standing. She will soon say, "Do you fools still believe you're dealing with Clivia Tharn? She is as lost to you as the White-Gold Tower! Lord Bal, I have the Elder Scroll! The Planemeld Obverse begins!" She will then hit the ground with her staff, sending a shockwave out in all directions. Kill the Lightning Aspects surrounding her and then begin fighting Molag Kena herself. During the battle, Molag Kena will say, "Run for your lives!," "Reduce the mortals to dust!," "You cannot stop Lord Bal's will!," "Silence the mortals!," "Kneel!," "My light will feast on your flesh!," "Die!," "Kill them!," "Give up! Embrace my light!," and "Be gone!" After Molag Kena has been defeated, Sister Terran Arminus will say, "I waited as long as I could before opening this portal. The scroll said I'd be skewered if... nevermind. I'll take this. Follow me!" She will then walk to the center of the pinnacle and be lifted up into the air, traveling through the portal. Activate the portal yourself to exit the tower. You will reappear in a pool of water in Green Emperor Way, where Imperial Infantry and Imperial Menders may be found alongside Sister Terran Arminus. Terran's Notes can be found by her side. When you speak to her in order to complete the quest, she will have the following dialogue: "I'm sorry you had to face her alone. I read in the Scroll there would have been ... consequences for me had I gotten involved in that battle. Had to time that portal just right!" :What happens now? "Tomorrow is the first day in many years that I won't have anything to do. No tasks, no duties. Nothing prophesied, anyway. Have you ever had rotmeth? I've always wanted to try rotmeth. Maybe a trip to Valenwood is in order." After completing the quest, Sister Terran Arminus will have some additional dialogue: "White-Gold belongs to the to the Empire again, but there's much work left to do. Where has the true Clivia gone? I must speak to the Imperial generals. They'll be ... interested to know a Daedra has been leading them. So many questions left to ask." : "The Scroll stated that the Empress Regent was a shadow of herself, that she would become an enemy to her own people. It didn't say she was a Daedric minion of Molag Bal. Perhaps it's time for another reading." ::I thought you were blind. "Not entirely. My vision waxes and wanes, as my day of final reading is yet to come. Let's hope the Scroll's meaning is different now. Or at least clearer." :::How can the writing be different? "The text on every Elder Scroll is fluid, reflecting the changing nature of reality itself. They're like cats. The final section of this particular scroll beckoned me to action, refusing to change no matter how often I read it." ::::What did it say? "It was ... blank." :How do you know that wasn't the real Clivia Tharn? "She has called on my orders many times. The Clivia Tharn is not the woman I knew. We must find her. Daedric invasion or no, there will be a struggle for the Ruby Throne without an Empress Regent. And that would mean ... more blood." ::You don't sound overly concerned about her well-being. "When one has spent a good deal of one's life staring unblinkingly into the cosmic beyond, all but the strongest connections seem ... ephemeral." :::I see. "And she yelled at my cat once." Reward Journal Gallery White-Gold Tower Imperial Throne Room.png|The Imperial throne room Category:Imperial City: Quests